Kyo Kara Maoh: A New Hope
by coolgamer
Summary: Shinou made a prophecy of a demon that will change the course of shin makoku. Ayame Amarante is said demon and Yuri's childhood friend and distant relative. What happens when Ayame comes to Shin Makoku and what is her role in all of this. Yurram Conradx?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Shinnou made a prophecy about a young demon that will change the course of Shin Makoku. Ayame Amarante is said mazoku. She is Yuri's childhood friend and a distant family member. This is story follows the third season but with Ayame joining the team. **

**I hope you enjoy this so now on with the story**

**~Prologue~**

Nine people sat around a large table. Only one chair wasn't occupied and in front of it sat a stuffed panda.

One man had long black hair tied into a low ponytail and black eyes. He wore a green military uniform great coat over a white shirt. The tag in front of his seat read Lord Von Voltaire. Another man had long lilac hair and purple eyes. He wore an all white uniform with a white shirt underneath. His name tag read Lord Von Christ. Next man had curly red hair in the front and blue eyes. He wore a purple coat with white feathers sticking out at the top lining and a fluffy handkerchief tucked in the front. His name tag read Lord von Karbelnikoff.

The next man had blonde hair and moss green eyes. His ears were pierced and wore an all blue military uniform. The name tag in front of him read Lord Von Bielefeld. One young man had long blue hair with shaggy bangs and bluish purple eyes. He wore a white great coat with purple lining and a white shirt underneath. His name tag read Lord Von Wincott. Next was a blonde short haired man with a beard and mustache his eyes were closed. He wore A red overcoat with black lining and a black handkerchief ruffled sticking out. His tag read Lord Von Spitzveg.

Next was a woman with purple hair tied back into a puffy upward hair do with light green eyes and wore red earrings. She wore a pinkish red coat with tan fur for lining and a pink shirt underneath which also had a red ribbon on it with a green gem in the middle and a pink bandanna. The name tag that resided before him read Lady Von Rochefort.

Next came an elderly looking man with grayish black hair spiked and spread out at his shoulders and brown eyes hidden slightly by his glasses. He wore a huge burgundy overcoat with a scarf tied around his next a ruffled at the end. His tag read Lord Von Radford. Last but not least was a man with long blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore a green overcoat which had white right under the collar with a red gem on top. This final person's name tag read Lord Von Gyllenhaal

"I'm Certain everyone has certain things on their mind." Said the man with black hair as he looks around at the rest of the occupants.

"I believe this is the ideal. We, the ten noble's families, will assign Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld as the 28th maoh." The man continued.

_~Earth~_

Yuri sighed as he looked out the window bored before turning to look back at the board. As he tried to concentrate on the lesson he couldn't help but take a glance around the room. It seemed so weird to be sitting in a class full of students when in Shin Makoku he was the only student.

He glanced at one student a girl that he knew and really wished she knew about Shin Makoku. The girl turned to him and smiled as she moved his light brown hair over her shoulder.

Yuri smiled back before turning to look out the window wishing he could return to Shin Makoku instead of being in school.

**~End Prologue~**

**As for the panda I mentioned no its not random Adelbert Von Grantz isn't present so Gwendal put a panda there. Also yes I did copy from the actual opening of the first third season episode till the end.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and I know it was short with a whole lot of descriptions. **

**If anyone believes I did not describe the ten nobles well enough I'm sorry there kind of difficult to describe.**

**Please review and I should have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry I took so long to update I hope you'll like this chapter. Well here is Ch. 1 please enjoy.**

**~Ayame finds out~**

Yuri Shibuya walked down stairs and into the dining room. His pitch black hair was messy from having just woken up from an afternoon nap. His black eyes also gave the indication that he was dead tired.

His mother was busy cooking in the kitchen. Her light brown hair tied back in its usual ponytail. She wore a yellow puffy dress with her normal white apron. His older brother Shori sat at the table reading the paper. His hair neatly combed and his glasses covering his black eyes. He wore a yellow shirt over his white t-shirt and jeans.

"Yu-Chan! Did you have a nice nap?" His mom asked.

"Yeah mom I did. Well I'm going to go to the park!" Yuri said before he turned to the door.

"Yu-Chan!" His mom said hurriedly.

"What mom?" asked Yuri confused.

"Did you forget that Aya-Chan is coming over for dinner?" Jennifer asked.

"OH NO! I completely forgot!" Yuri yelled as he ran upstairs.

"Ayame is coming over?" asked Shori as he looked up.

"Mhm! It's been so long since she's come over!" said Jennifer happily.

"Hmm…. Well I needed to ask her something anyways." said Shori going back to the paper.

"Oh? I hope Shoma is back in time." Jennifer said as she continued to cook.

Yuri ran up the stairs and into his room. He quickly threw on a new clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He then ran to the bathroom and bushed his hair and teeth. Yuri walked back into his room and put on Conrad's necklace and then went over to a bulletin board he had set up. It had many pictures of Yuri and his friends. Yuri pulled off one picture and looked at it.

The picture was of him and a girl. It looked like the picture was taken when the kids were around twelve years old maybe older. Yuri looked pretty much the same except a bit younger and was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. The girl had short brown hair and she had blue eyes. She wore a green sailor shirt with a white collar that had blue strips and a red ribbon and a green skirt. From the background in the picture it looked like they were at a school.

Yuri smiled and replaced the picture on the bulletin board. He then turned and left his room turning the light off and closing the door behind him. Yuri walked down stairs just in time to see his dad arrive home. Shoma Shibuya had black hair and black eyes like his sons he was about middle age and was a banker.

"Hey dad, your home just in time!" Yuri said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh?" asked his dad.

"Mhm. Ayame is coming over for dinner." Yuri said.

"Oh that's right. Well better go wash up then." His dad said walking past him up the stairs.

Yuri walked into the kitchen to see that dinner would be done in a few. Shori had moved to the chair in front of the television and was watching a news program. Yuri started to set the table as his mom finished cooking.

"The food is about ready. Sho-Chan will you help put food on the plates?" asked Jennifer.

"Sure mom." said Shori walking over.

Yuri went over and turned the television off and put drinks out for everyone already knowing what everyone wanted. Just as he finished and Shori was putting food on the table the doorbell rang. Yuri walked to the door and opened it to reveal the girl from the picture standing there except a few years older.

Ayame Amarante had long light brown hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes with green specks. She wore a t-shirt that said: my perfect day and went on to list said things most of which consisted of video games and food and sleep. She also wore black loose fitting pants that had a pocket on the side.

"Hey Ayame. Come on in!" said Yuri as he moved to the side to let her in.

"Hi Yuri." Ayame replied coming in.

Yuri shut the door and got some slippers for her to wear in the house as she took of her tennis shoes. He led her into the kitchen where Shori had finished putting the curry on the table. Jennifer was coming out of the kitchen when she saw them enter.

"AYA-CHAN!" Jennifer cried giving Ayame a huge hug.

"Hi Aunt Jennifer." Ayame said returning the hug.

"Hello Ayame." Shori said as he came up to give her a hug once Jennifer let go.

"Hi Shori." Ayame replied.

Ayame and Yuri were distant cousins. Yuri's dad and Ayame's mom were cousins making them cousins. Though Ayame and Yuri never met till middle school when, Ayame moved to the area with her mom. Shoma came down a minute later and when he saw Ayame he gave her a big old hug.

"Ayame!" he said as he hugged her.

"Hi Uncle Shoma." she said hugging him back.

"How have you been?" Shoma asked as they all sat down for dinner.

"I've been good." Ayame replied as she sat next to Yuri.

"Good and how is your mother?" asked Shoma.

"Mom is as good as ever." said Ayame happily.

Ayame and her mom moved to the area after her father died. Shoma and Jennifer had helped the two of them get settled. Ayame and Yuri became quick friends once school had started.

"Ayame I've been meaning to ask you something." Shori said seriously.

"Oh? Well what is it?" Ayame asked confused.

"Do you know about a place called Shin Makoku?" asked Shori.

The reactions were immediate and expected. Yuri and Shoma chocked on their food. Jennifer looked startled by Shori's abrupt question. While Ayame looked interested and confused at the same time.

"No I haven't Shori." Ayame replied.

"Never mind then." Shori said.

"SHORI! Why did you ask her that?" asked Yuri once he was done choking.

"I was wondering who else knew!" Shori exclaimed.

Shoma and Jennifer started to round on Shori completely forgetting that Ayame was sitting there. Ayame looked really confused and just tried to understand what was going on by listening but only grew more confused. Yuri looked like he was hit in the head with a baseball bat. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Um…. Excuse me?" asked Ayame uncertain.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Yuri started to freak out.

"Ayame! Shori was kidding!" said Yuri hurriedly.

"Yuri… please tell me what is going on." Ayame said to Yuri with a look said 'tell me or else'.

"Do you believe in demons?" asked Shoma out of the blue after sitting down.

"Yes I do considering I'm a half demon." Ayame said.

"You're a half demon?" asked Jennifer.

"Well yeah I mean my mother is a demon." Ayame said.

"Ahhh…. That's right I forgot about that." Shoma said.

"When did you find out?" asked Yuri.

"Well my mom just told me shortly after dad died." said Ayame.

"Why didn't we know?" asked Shori.

"Bob probably didn't think it important." Shoma explained.

"Bob?" Ayame asked.

"He's the current demon king of earth." Shori explained.

Yuri and Shori nodded understanding a bit. Jennifer just smiled at them as the three talked and went back to eating.

"So whats Shin Makoku?" asked Ayame.

"Ahh…. Well Yuri will explain." Shori said.

Ayame turned to Yuri and he started to explain to her about everything that happened. He told her about how he became Maoh, getting engaged, the demon sword, Murata, and the boxes, and Shin Makoku. Ayame sat there listing fascinated with everything Yuri said.

"And…. That's pretty much it." said Yuri.

"WOW! Amazing!" exclaimed Ayame.

"You're not the least bit disturbed or shocked?" asked Yuri confused.

"Not at all. Yuri, I do have one thing to ask though." Ayame said looking at Yuri.

"What?" Yuri asked confused.

"Will you take me with you to Shin Makoku?" asked Ayame seriously.

Everyone at the table stared at her frozen in shock. Jennifer looked torn between happy and plain shocked, Shori and Yuri looked surprised, while Shoma was shocked and he was debating on what to do.

"Are you sure you'd want to go?" asked Yuri.

"Mhm. Positive." Ayame replied.

"Alright then. Murata and I are going tomorrow after school so you going to join us?" asked Yuri with a smile.

"Of Course!" said Ayame.

"I have to tell Bob what has happened." said Shoma with a sigh.

"Well let's not worry about anything now! Let's finish eating!" said Jennifer.

Everyone went back to eating, all of them with a million thoughts going through their heads.

'What will everyone think?' thought Yuri.

'I wonder what Shin Makoku's like.' Ayame thought.

'Hopefully she can be trusted more then Yuri's friend.' thought Shori.

'Wonder how Bob will take the news.' Shoma thought sighing.

'Isn't this just wonderful!' Jennifer thought happily the only one unfazed by all this.

Everyone finished dinner and after helping Jennifer clear the table, Ayame was at the front door of the house. She sat down and pulled on her tennis shoes. Yuri stood behind her slightly.

"Thanks for having me over Yuri." Ayame said as she stood up.

"It was no problem. It was great having you." Yuri said smiling at her as she turned around.

"So tomorrows going to be a big day." Ayame said smiling.

"Yep. I got to call Murata tonight and let him know." Yuri said with a sigh.

"Ahh okay. Well I better get going." Ayame said as she opened the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Yuri as he pulled his shoes on and followed her out.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." Ayame said.

"Oh okay well be safe alright." Yuri said.

"Alright will do. I'll call you when I get home." Ayame said as she walked away.

"Alright bye!" Yuri yelled waving.

Ayame disappeared around the corner and down the street. Yuri continued to wait at the door just in case. Yuri waited till he was sure she'd be fine then he walked back inside. Yuri walked upstairs and called Murata's house.

"Hello?" asked Murata.

"Hey Murata. It's Yuri." Yuri replied.

"Hi Shibuya. What did you need?" asked Murata sounding confused.

"Well, I told Ayame Amarante about Shin Makoku." said Yuri.

"WHAT! WHY?" Murata yelled.

"Shori brought it up and she asked and I couldn't just lie to her." said Yuri.

"So?" asked Murata.

"She knew about demon's Murata. Also she said she is a half-demon." said Yuri.

"She's a demon huh…." Murata trailed off.

"Murata?" Yuri asked confused.

"Oh sorry. So why did you call was it just to tell me she knows?" asked Murata seriously.

"Not just that. I told her she can go to Shin Makoku with us." said Yuri nervously.

"WHAT!" Murata shouted.

"Murata please. She won't cause trouble. It'll be fine I promise." Yuri said.

"Alright if you're sure Shibuya." Murata said.

"I'm sure." Yuri replied.

"Alright then if that is all. Good night Shibuya." Murata said.

"Yeah. Good night." Yuri replied hanging up.

After Yuri got off the phone with Murata and then Ayame, Yuri took a bath and went to bed. He stared at the ceiling for sometime.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day." Yuri said sleepily.

Yuri rolled over and went to sleep not soon after.

**Well I hope you all like this story. Now I hope some of you know Ayame better. If any of you wish to see her bio just tell me. I'll be glad to upload her bio for everyone if they wish to know her better.**

**I would like to thank my two reviewers for reviewing:**

**Shakuya: I'm so sorry about the authors note, I'll try not to put anymore in the middle of the story. Also when you say it has no imagination I believe this story does and I have run this idea by several other Kyo Kara Maoh fans who always give me their honest opinions and they told me to go for it. I started from the third season because that is the only season not released in America so I thought it was a good place to start. Now Ayame will not be a Mary-Sue. I spent a long time preparing just her bio before I started writing. Now I paired her with Conrad because he doesn't really have anyone. As for ruining the world of Kyo Kara Maoh that is up to my other readers also Kyo Kara Maoh is my favorite anime I know it by heart. Thank you for your review!**

**Luz: thanks for reviewing I wanted a cliff hanger for the beginning. Hopefully this chapter satisfied you enough to give an opinion. **

**c00kiez: Thanks for your review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few I had trouble getting the story proofread. **

**Thank You for reading any questions will be answered. Please review!**


	3. Notice

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long…I got so busy and I lost inspiration. Also when I finally decided to pick up the story again…well I noticed how much my writing style has changed. Therefore I have decided to rewrite this story to be better than before! **

**Okay so! My main reason for stopping the story was Ayame and a reviewer! I got so upset because I thought maybe I didn't develop Ayame enough that I swore I'd develop her till I found I was ready to continue…Unfortunately school happened and I lost inspiration. **

**After reading everyone's reviews though I have decided to take the story up again! I have decided to change the story a bit including about whom Ayame is! **

**I thank you for reading this and I hope for your continued support even if the story does change drastically due to the rewrite. **

**Coolgamer**


End file.
